


A Formal Event

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Jason, Happy Nico, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico and Jason are at a wedding and Nico decides to have a little fun.





	A Formal Event

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted to my Tumblr.  
> *I don't own these characters.

Nico had never liked formal events. He didn't like crowds or parties in general. His years at both camps hadn't changed that much, his hate had simply diminished and shrunk into a dislike. Now, he tolerated every event and party he couldn't out of with good spirit, especially the important ones. Like this one, his sister's wedding. Just thinking about it made his grin like a fool but he didn't care. His sister had just had the most important day of her life so far, her dream wedding with her “Mr. Right”. Nothing could truly dampen his spirits today, not even the room full of people. He searched the crowd for the bride, standing on his tip toes to see over everyone else, and saw a white veil digging into the buffet. Nico grabbed a champagne glass, the reason he had gone off by himself and left his plus one in the first place, and made his way towards Hazel.

By the time he finally made it to the buffet, after circling around the room and staying on the edge of the crowd because he still didn't like being in the middle of them, Hazel had loaded up two plates of food and sat down at a table with her, now husband, Frank and their closest friends, which Nico was happy to see included his other half. He stopped a few feet from the table to stare at Jason, who hadn't noticed his approach yet. Nico didn't think he would ever get tired of looking at Jason. It was seriously his favorite hobby. He had spent many a day just laying on the couch and watching Jason read a book or write an essay, or even sharpen his sword.

That thought made Nico blush, because there truly wasn't anything hotter than Jason Grace handling his weapon, no pun intended. Jason chose that moment to turn his head, continuing his conversation with Leo while staring at Nico. Nico felt his face burn hotter and he ducked his head, sure he was beet red by now. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he lifted his head. And when he did, he caught Jason smirking smugly at him, because he knew exactly what he was doing to Nico, the jerk. Nico felt his temper flare and a surge of competitiveness rushed through him. Within seconds, his mind had decided on a course of action to retaliate and then his body was moving.

He stepped up to the table slowly, appearing nonchalant as he positioned himself behind Jason's chair. Everyone at the table paused to say hi and wave at him, Hazel excitedly told him to sit down, but Nico politely declined and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason jerked slightly, the only sign that Nico had surprised him. Nico smiled knowingly and handed his champagne glass to Jason, who took it without question. Nico, ignoring the conversations flowing around the table, leaned down and blew air across the back of Jason's neck. Jason gasped and took a sip of champagne to cover it. While he had the glass tipped up, Nico quickly kissed the back of his neck and was rewarded with Jason inhaling the champagne, causing him to cough and sputter. Everyone at the table grew quiet and they all turned to look at Jason, concerned. Nico straightened up, carefully keeping his face straight, but inside he was giggling.

Leo pounded on Jason's back while Annabeth handed him a napkin to cough into. When he finally regained his breath, everyone returned to their conversations, except for Leo who was still watching Jason with concern. Jason smiled slightly and shrugged. “Champagne just went down the wrong hole. I'm fine,” he assured his friend. Leo raised his eyebrow, skeptical, but decided not to question it. Once everyone's attention was off of Jason again, Nico bent back down and, waiting till Jason decided to take another sip of champagne, whispered into his ear low enough that only Jason would hear.

“You look so fucking hot in that tux, baby. I kind of wish were alone at this table, so I could slip under it and show you how much I like it. Or better yet, if we were alone in here, I'd let you fuck me right here, on the table. Keeping your tux on of course, but you could rip mine off if you wanted.”

The effect his words had was immediate. Jason managed to stay calm and continue sipping the champagne until Nico finished. And then Jason started choking and sputtering again. This time though, when Leo tried to pound on his back, Jason waved him off and stood up. Nico had to step back quickly to get out of the way of his chair. Without saying a word to anyone, Jason grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him away from the table Nico could hear the others, some cheering and others confused as to where they were going. Jason led Nico through the crowd, not bothering with being polite as he pushed and forced his way through. Nico followed behind him, trying to catch u to what was happening. He had meant to tease Jason, but he hadn't expected Jason to react this way!

When Nico realized that Jason was leading him to the bathroom, he almost tried to escape. But then his mind reminded him that he had teased Jason to get a reaction out of him, and this was one hell of a reaction, one that he should thoroughly enjoy. So, instead he let Jason pull him along, ignoring the looks they received along the way. Someone was just coming out of the bathroom when Jason reached it and Jason didn't bother with a polite “excuse me” as he dragged Nico by the guy and into the bathroom. Jason reached around Nico and locked the door. Then he slammed Nico against the wall.

Nico gasped from the impact and then Jason's mouth was covering his. For several seconds neither of them breathed, too busy fighting for control of the kiss to care. Finally, Jason couldn't hold out any more and he pulled back, only to take a quick breath and then lower his head to reach Nico's neck. Nico threw his head back, biting back a moan as Jason impatiently pulled his tie off to get to his neck. The tie was thrown to the ground and then forgotten when Jason popped the buttons off the top of Nico's shirt. Jason growled in satisfaction and then attacked Nico's neck again with renewed enthusiasm. Nico spared a thought about hickies and love bites but then Jason bit down on the joint of his neck and shoulder and all thought fled from his head.

Nico fisted one hand in Jason's jacket, pulling him closer, and the other hand covered his mouth in a poor attempt to smother his moaning. Jason was quickly unbuttoning his shirt to get to more of his skin. Refusing to be left behind, Nico tugged at Jason's jacket. Jason shrugged his broad shoulders a few times and then the jacket slid down to his elbows, only to get stuck there. With Jason's arms caught in the jacket, Nico seized the opportunity and shoved Jason backwards until he was the one backed against the wall. They both nearly tripped over their own feet, causing them to pause and giggle together for several seconds. Jason pulled his arms free and grabbed Nico's hips, hands tugging Nico's shirt out of his pants impatiently.

Nico returned the favor, skipping Jason's shirt altogether in favor of opening the front of his slacks. He didn't wait any longer before he slid his hand into the front of Jason's boxers, fingers finding and gripping Jason's shaft. Jason's breath slammed out of him and he barely managed to contain his moan by biting his lip. Nico chuckled, satisfied, and rubbed the crown with his finger, spreading the moisture quickly gathering there around. Jason dropped his head, pressing his face into Nico's hair in an attempt to muffle his gasps.

Several hard knocks on the bathroom door jerked them back to reality. “Hey guys, I really don't want to know what you two are doing in there, but other people have to use the bathroom, too,” Leo said from the other side, obviously amused.

Nico's eyes widened and his face turned red. Jason cleared his throat and opened his mouth, preparing to speak. Without thinking, Nico squeaked and grabbed Jason, turned off the light, and shadow traveled them both back to their apartment. Jason stood in their bedroom, shocked. He stared down at Nico, who avoided his gaze. Nico licked his lips and opened his mouth to apologize, but then Jason was grabbing his face and pulling him into another hungry kiss. Nico instantly forgot his embarrassment and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. They quickly resumed where they had left off, and an hour later Nico finally apologized as they lay winding down in their bed.

“What are you sorry for?” Jason asked, raising his arms above his head. Nico lifted himself up onto his elbows and cupped his chin in his hands, looking at Jason sideways.

“I shadow traveled us home without asking you if you wanted to leave or not. We missed part of the reception, after all. Hazel will probably kill me. Leo will never let either of us live this down.”

Jason shrugged. “Nico, if you hadn't shadow traveled us home we would have made fools of ourselves in that bathroom. I was so far gone, I didn't care if everyone knew we were having sex in there, which they probably did anyway since Leo is a loud mouth. I'm grateful you got us home like you did. No need to apologize. And don't worry about the reception, they had already cut the cake and had their first dance. It was going to start winding down soon. Besides, its only been about an hour. We can still shower, dress, and shadow travel back before it's completely over.” Jason rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand while his other hand brushed Nico's hair away from his face.

Jason frowned, thinking for a moment before he said, “As for Hazel killing you, well, you've lived a good life, Nico. It was nice knowing you.” Nico instantly sat up and hit Jason over the head with the pillow, while Jason fell backwards onto the bed laughing.


End file.
